1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a transfer robot for use in the transfer and support of large area flat media, such as a large area substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat media, such as rectangular, flexible sheets of glass, plastic or other material is typically used in the manufacture of flat panel displays, solar devices, among other applications. Materials to form electronic devices, films and other structures on the flat media are deposited onto the flat media by numerous processes. The processes are typically performed in a vacuum chamber which requires handling of the flat media numerous times to move the flat media in and out of the vacuum chamber.
The size of the flat media is getting larger with each generation in order to have more usable surface area for deposition and electronic device fabrication. Currently, the flat media includes a surface area of greater than 4 m2 that is processed. However, the growth in size of the flat media presents unique handling challenges for conventional robotic equipment due to the flexible nature of the media. Further, the reduced pressures and temperature extremes the robot must endure create challenges which may limit the choices of drives, structural components, and the like. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a transfer robot equipped to endure low pressures and temperature extremes for handling flat media having large surface areas.